That Summer
by WillowHufflepuff
Summary: What happens between Ron and Hermione before Harry showed up to #12 Grimmauld place. Set in the summer of The Order of the Pheonix.


Her stomach filled with guilt as she watched ,from the windowsill, the rusted rental car pull up her driveway. It felt wrong going to #12 grimmauld place with out her best friend Harry. His godfather did own the house after all. And the hesitation from her parents to even allow her to go made her feel ill. They had just gotten back from the most wonderful skiing trip after not seeing their daughter for more than nine months and now they were about to say good bye to her again. Two months before originally planned. But the Grangers had finally said yes to sending their daughter off to some mystery house they had never heard of before. Hermione still felt quesy about the whole situation. She hadn't seen her parents in so long and all those ghastly things happening to muggles everywhere! When she called the Weasleys to confirm wether or not she would be attending, she had been certain she would be saying no regardless of her parents blessing, but then her best friend Ron answered the phone. The eagerness in his voice when he spoke made the doubt with in Hermione almost disappear come rely and she couldn't help but say yes.

Now here she was waiting by the windowsill in her tidy little house watching her best friend walk up the driveway, so he could take her to # 12 grimmauld place. Looking away, Hermione called to her mom and that that Ron was here. Right away her parents came rushing down the steps to living room. Hermione's father with her school trunk and suitcase in his hands.

Hermione looked up into her mother's chocolate brown eyes and saw that were ever so faintly red and puffy. Guilt filled her stomach once more.

"We are going to miss you so much" said her mother sounding a little bit shaky. The doorbell rang and went to go open the it.

Ronald weasley's voice was heard next. "Hello" he tried to say casually, but Hermione could hear the nerves in his voice. "It's nice to see you again Ronald please come come in" Her father said shaking the tall ginger's hand. Ron stepped into the house and looked around and his eyes found Hermione's. A faint smile tugged at his lips. She smiled shyly back. Guilt started to subside from her gut once again. The moment seemed to last forever. Just the two of them. Just standing there staring at one another in silence. Then the silence was broken by he father's deep voice and the doubt and guilt came back.

"Well Hermione let's not keep Arthur waiting." Hermione cleared her throat and collected herself. "No of course not I can take my bags now" she said as calmly as she possibly could. Which is surprisingly a bit difficult when you're on the verge of tears. " I'll take your things Hermione" Ron told her. Her father smiled down at him. Ron may have almost been six foot tall, but Hermione's dad still towered over him. handed Ron her trunk and suitcase to take out to the old car. Ron then said goodbye to both the Grangers and proceeded to clumsily walk out of the house onto the driveway waiting for Hermione to say goodbye.

Mrs. Granger enveloped her in the tightest hug anyone has ever **experienced** and gave her a soft kiss on the head. "Go and have fun" Hermione's mum said trying to nudge her out of the doorway. She gave a quick hug to her father and then walked fully out of the house onto the driveway. Hermione turned toward the the rental car and didn't dare to look back. "It's great to see you again" Ron said as he strained to carry Hermione's belongings. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of watching him struggle. "Let me at least take my suitcase" Hermione said and even before he could respond she roughly grabbed it out of his hand. "I made sure dad stayed in the car this time. I didn't want him bothering your parents with all of his muggle questions." "I think my mum and dad certainly appreciate that" Hermione stated and let out a small giggle.

After Ron put Hermione's bags into the trunk of the car her dad called out to her "Stay safe!" She wanted to say so many things to her parents. How she wanted them to be safe too. How she would stay behind for them. Hermione wanted to shout out to her parents and tell them how much she loved and appreciated all that they had done for her. But all she was able do was wave goodbye.

As soon as she stepped foot into the car the smell of dirt struck her and she wrinkled up her nose. Mr. Weasley greeted her, but before she could even look back at her parents standing at the front door they took off speeding down the street. It's fair to say isn't the most experienced at driving a car. Especially a car that looked like it could break down at any given moment. Mr. Weasley started asking Hermione a series of questions all pertaining to the use of muggle objects. Of course, she answered them not wanting to be rude, but honestly some of them were getting ridiculous. Thankfully, once Mr. Weasley asked about the function of a rubber duck Ron cut into the conversation. "Dad while all of this is interesting do you think me and Hermione could catch up?" His dad obliged.

"It's Hermione and I by the way" Hermione told him. When she looked at him confusion was spread across his face. "You said me and Hermione when the correct way of saying that statement is Hermione and I."

"Of course you would be the only one to point that out" Ron said with a smile at his lips. " I would not be the only one to lint that out" Hermione exclaimed trying not to smile back. For the rest of the journey to #12 grimmauld place, the back seat was then filled with arguments of the use of proper grammar and everything they have done so far that summer. Hermione's doubt and guilt soon started to wash away once more.

AN: please review I plan to write more for this! :)


End file.
